


Different Reflections

by KristannaFever



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kristanna, frozen 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristannaFever/pseuds/KristannaFever
Summary: Thought up scene based on the spoilers for Frozen 2
Relationships: Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 27





	Different Reflections

Kristoff looked at his reflection in the large floor length mirror in his room. He still thought he looked out of place in the fine clothes, but he was getting used to it.

A couple of years ago he never really thought much about his future. He just assumed that all his adventures in life would happen solely on the mountains that he called home. He had briefly thought about love, about having a big family, but it never went much beyond the idea that it was something that may or may not happen for him someday. He would have to meet someone first, after all.

And then he did. He met the love of his life, the Princess of Arendelle, and they had embarked on an adventure to find Elsa and bring back summer – the first adventure that he never dreamed he would ever have.

Then there were more. There was the pull to be with Anna instead of the mountains and the only life he’d ever known. There was the deep love and connection he felt for her that made him feel like every day was a dream. There were lots of happy things in his new life and many celebrations with the newest part of his family.

Sometimes things were hard, however, like the dangerous events they had faced so recently. It was terrifying to Kristoff to think that he could lose Anna again. Quite honestly, he never wanted to live through it again for fear it might actually kill him.

One thing never in doubt in his mind though, was Anna’s strength and resolve. She was the strongest person he knew, truly, and despite his fears he knew she was capable of overcoming anything in her path, even if they scared him half to death.

Regardless of what happened, all of them had overcome, and peace and happiness were restored to all. 

Now, adjusting the way the fine jacket sat on his shoulders, he smiled. He was about to embark on the greatest adventure he could ever have imagined. Anna had accepted his proposal and she would soon be his wife. 

Kristoff had never been happier or more excited for his future in his entire life. It was everything he had ever wanted.

*****

Anna looked down at the sparking orange gem adorned on the sides with white diamonds and grinned ear to ear. She had often dreamed of having an engagement ring on her finger. What made it more real than anything else, was the person who had given it her.

Turns out that the beautiful, tall and fair hunk of a man she had often fantasied about when she was younger, went by the name of Kristoff. He had gotten down on one knee and given her the proposal that she had always dreamed of. 

But that was not the reason she said yes. The reason she said yes was because of the eyes attached to the man looking up at her as he held out the beautiful ring. 

He was everything to her. 

Kristoff meant so much that she often times could not put it into words for having been on her own for so long before she met him. But that never mattered to him. His feelings for her never changed. He loved her and he told her often despite the fact that she knew she had not said it back to him nearly as much as he said it to her.

It was true though, she loved him, with all her heart. Real love. Genuine Love. The love that she had thought about since she was little… and she was going to marry Kristoff and be his wife. Anna giggled with glee to herself at the thought of him being her husband and got up to inspect her reflection.

Anna ran her hands down the long skirt of her coronation gown as she looked at herself in the big mirror in her room. She never thought she would one day take the throne, but she was going to do that in a few moments. 

There were a lot of nerves running through her, but there was also a sense of calm – a sense of finally finding out where she fit into the world… in_ her _world. She now knew what the was capable of and it was a hell of a lot more than she ever thought possible.

The future was bright indeed and as Anna looked at herself in the mirror and pictured the crown that would soon be placed atop her head, she was excited. Not only for what it would mean to be Queen to her people, but to be married to Kristoff and have a big family and all the new adventures that they would have together. 

It was everything she had ever dreamed of.

**Author's Note:**

> For Kristanna Week 2019 on Tumblr


End file.
